


Liking What I Like Don't Make Me a Bitch

by ItsAFuckingSnickersBar



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Tried, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAFuckingSnickersBar/pseuds/ItsAFuckingSnickersBar
Summary: Requests.1. Mickey gets caught listening to Harry Styles by a very amused Ian.(This work is not stolen, this is Levetrate. I made another profile for my Gallavich works. Thank you.)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Liking What I Like Don't Make Me a Bitch

Ian was at a total loss for words.

When he walked back into the Gallagher house, he usually expected a lot of things. Lip pacing about, Debbie doting after Franny, Liam doing homework at the table, Carl doing...well, anything he felt like, maybe tying some junkies up in the basement again, but this - this was not one of those things.

The house was empty, aside from Mickey with his headphones shoved into his ears, practically shaking his ass and blasting a song that sounded vaguely familiar while he made a sandwich.

“ _Honey, I’d walk through fire for you! Just let me adore you!_ ”

A smirk spreads on Ian’s face, amused Mickey hadn’t noticed him in the doorway yet, and listens, crossing his arms and leaning back.

Oh boy, this was gold but also so fucking adorable. He knew Mickey would beat the shit out of him if he called him cute to his face though.

“ _You don’t have to say you love me, I just wanna tell you something! Lately you’ve been on my mind!_ ”

Mickey was bellowing out random portions of lyrics while continuing on to make a second sandwich before clicking something on his phone, humming to himself and swaying his hips to the melody.

The redhead snorts to himself finally and takes it upon himself to walk up behind Mickey, lightly pressing his hands to his waist which causes Mickey to burst into full on ‘killer-mode’ and throw his elbow back before whipping around.

“Fuck! Gallagher?!” He looked rightfully alarmed at Ian that was now on the floor and clutching his poor stomach.

“Shit, Mick,” He groans, hand placed over the area that had been damaged. “That fuckin’ hurt.”

“Serves you right, bitch. How fuckin’ long you been standing there anyways?”

Ian knows this stance. Mickey puffing his chest out just a bit, voice a tad more gruff, body slightly tensed...and a pink tint to his cheeks.

He’s just gotta tease, he can’t help it.

“Is that a blush, Mick?” He chuckles, getting to his feet though he’s still a little hunched over.

“You fuckin’ wish. Shut the fuck up.” Mickey snaps defensively though there’s not much of a bite to his words.

“What were you even listening to, huh?” Ian asks, suddenly grabbing Mickey’s phone and bringing it up, reading over the screen before Mickey hurriedly tries to grab it back.

“None of your business-“

“Harry Styles, Mick? Really?”

“He’s got a nice fuckin’ voice! S’not my fault!”

“Never said it was...haven’t seen you shake your ass to a song like that before though, or yell lyrics.” He hums as he continues to look through the phone, seeing multiple albums and song after song downloaded onto Mickey’s phone, taking a mental note of it all. Seems like he’s a big fan.

“I was not shakin’ my ass,” Mickey denies, licking over his suddenly dry lips. “What’d you get up to today anyways? Any excitin’ shit happen with the EMT shit?”

Mickey was fidgeting, that much was clear, bringing a finger up to rub at his arched brow before biting at his admittedly dirty nails. He was trying to change the topic and it made Ian feel just a bit bad.

“Ay, Mick. You don’t gotta be embarrassed, it’s just music and shit. M’not makin’ fun of you, just having fun.”

Mickey goes quiet momentarily and Ian just looks at him, wondering if he was going to talk or dart, luckily it seems to be the former. He still struggled talking about some things but he was a lot better than when they were younger. 

“Ain’t nobody embarrassed, firecrotch, so drop that, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, you got it, Mick...though I won’t protest to you listenin’ to that Harry guy again if it means I get a private show.” Ian teases again, a slight darkness to his eyes.

“Gallagher- ah, fuck it,” Mickey says, stepping over and tugging the much taller male into a rough kiss to shut him up, smiling into it.

If he wanted a private show, he’d get a goddamn private show.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're gonna request, I have one rule: I only do bottom Mickey, I don't do none of that top Mickey shit (or bottom Ian shit). These are supposed to be one-shots, so please let your request be a reasonable size. Thank you, feel free to comment and ask/request anything within reason. :)


End file.
